


Mirror Sex

by occasional_boy_reporter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Dual Sex/Intersex Cayde, F/M, Mirror Sex, Soft domme elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter





	Mirror Sex

  “In your long history of good ideas, this is one of your best.”

  Ikora smirks and locks eyes with the reflection of Cayde just peeking over her shoulder. “You were the one who said you wanted to watch.”

  And watch he does! Blue eyes are wide as he tracks Ikora's hand guiding his. Tandom fingers skate from her hip to sternum to breast where Cayde has no trouble giving the first gentle squeeze of the evening.

  “Yeah. The mirror was my idea but you chose to listen to my idea and that was  _ your _ good idea.”

  Ikora starts to roll her eyes but they flutter shut instead when Cayde rolls her nipple between forefinger and thumb. It's shameful the things he gets away with saying because he has talented hands...and other talented parts. She gives her hips a little clockwise twist and Cayde hides his face against the back of her neck again and groans. Her eyes snap open in time to see his other hand snake down and give her mound a squeeze, long fingers pinching wet curls on just the right side of rough before parting her lips and exploring the point where his cock disappears inside her.

  She rolls her hips again, slowly and with a hard snap at the end to grab Cayde's attention. He finally looks up to find her eyes in the mirror but his gaze can't stay there long before he's watching them knead at her breast, watching the sticky smear glisten between her legs.

  When Cayde had said he wanted to watch, Ikora had first, assured Cayde video was not an option, and second, assumed his request was a matter of vanity. Cayde has always been a man of outward confidence with a penchant for special occasion waxes and a subscription to a surprising number of fashion magazines. But Cayde's focus has not once been on himself, having chosen this position standing mostly hidden at Ikora's back with her body on display between Exo and mirror. Not that Ikora minds being appreciated but it seems strange Cayde would suggest a view he could mostly appreciate from even the most basic missionary position. Ikora has suspicions.

  “Cayde,” Ikora hums as she tips her head back to whisper near the Exo's jaw in what she knows to be her most seductive tone. “Let's try something different.”

  He startles but Cayde is an accommodating lover. “What...did you have in mind?”

  Ikora wastes no time with the explanation but maneuvers the both of them, separating with a wet slide and reconverging on the nearby bed and pushing Cayde down until his head and shoulders hang off the short edge while she kneels between his legs.

  “Uh.” Cayde tries to shuffle when he thinks there might be some error in his new arrangement but Ikora holds him down with a firm hand on his chest.

  “Are you unable to hold this position?” Ikora asks not unkindly.

  “No...I mean I can. It doesn't hurt but…” He looks to his reflection also caught in topsy turvy exposure. “Just don't see the point.”

  Which Ikora interprets as Cayde not being able to see much of a her with the new angle and his body in the way. But the position is entirely purposeful.

  “I thought since you went to the trouble of acquiring this mirror, you should see yourself too.”

  Cayde stares into his own eyes before they dim to an almost complete shutdown. “You know I stole it, don't you?”

  “Of course.” Cayde's answers had been too dodgy when he transmatted the piece in. Very similar to the way he's trying to dodge her suggestion now. 

  For all Cayde's bravado, there are insecurities woven through his facade. Ikora's goal is not to exploit, but to purge those insecurities.

  “Look at yourself,” she orders.

  Cayde's eyes warm again as he focuses on his reflection. He squirms but doesn't look away.

  Ikora hauls Cayde's ass into her lap, letting long legs splay on either side of her hips and creating a smooth line for Cayde, and herself, to admire.

  “Do you know how beautiful you are?”

  Cayde grunts as Ikora brushes over the slit below his cock which has been slowly amassing lube all evening. 

  “You mean handsome,” Cayde corrects.

  “I mean beautiful,” Ikora insists as she dips two fingers into Cayde's sweet heat. She'd like to show him how beautiful from this end but she suspects Cayde would make a break for it if she proposed he watch her fingerfuck him up close. An idea for exploration another time. “Watch.”

  The Exo shudders when Ikora crooks and drags her fingers but he watches himself obediently. Digits thrust in again and one of Cayde's hands sneak up to trace the seam that runs starting under his peck and frames abdominal plating before cutting in and terminating against the outline of his mod. He hesitates but Ikora folds her free hand over his and coaxes him to grip the length of silicone still coated in Ikora's slick. They squeeze together and Ikora thrusts a third finger in hard. Cayde watches the way his jaw hangs, the way his chest heaves and the lights peppering his body pulse a bit brighter and he nods ever so slightly finally seeing what Ikora's getting at. She knows he gets it when a rush of fluid wells around her fingers.

  “This was an  _ amazing _ idea,” Cayde amends quietly.

  
  



End file.
